transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Planet of the Foxes
Foxworld IV Home of the Renardians, Foxworld IV is much like Earth, except everything is covered by splendid parks, and everyone is a fox.' Autobot Shuttle has arrived. From Autobot Shuttle , Sludge stands near the rear of the shuttle, in the large space for cargo and whatnot. He leans his head down and looks over the shoulder of the other seated Autobots. "Are we there yet?" From Autobot Shuttle , Silverbolt chuckles at Sludge. "Cute Sludge. Not Quite yet. Penumbra's landing the shuttle." From Autobot Shuttle , Impulse chuckles, patting Sludge on the flank as he moves towards the front of the shuttle. "Soon, Sludge. Soon." He looks around. "Okay... the Decepticons apparently have plans to come here and find something important -- potentially very important. We're gonna stop them -- and if possible, get it before they can." From Autobot Shuttle , Penumbra dohs, knew he forgot something ;) He throttles back as he descends through the atmosphere and looks for where they're supposed to land. From Autobot Shuttle , Foxfire peers out the window. From Autobot Shuttle , Sheng remains silent, watching and waiting. (Now, if only it was likely to go that way.) From Autobot Shuttle , Ramhorn grumbles. From Autobot Shuttle , Penumbra lands. "Thank you for flying Golden Age spacelines. Please exit the vehicle and have a nice day. This is your Captain speaking, remember where we parked." From Autobot Shuttle , The stern and brooding Impactor sits to the rear, listening but not participating. He lookas like he has a lot on his mind. The landing doesn't even register on his sensors for a moment, as the one-handed veteran broods silently. From Autobot Shuttle , Sheng shakes her head slightly, getting to her feet and heading towards the exit, smiling faintly as she does so. Alright, now comes the fun part of waiting for the FIRST shoe to drop. From Autobot Shuttle , Sludge turns his bulk around easily in the large shuttle and approaches the rear ramp, eagerly getting off of the ship. "Me Sludge hope Decep-ti-cons here, so him can be hero of the Foxies!" Decepticon Shuttle has arrived. From Autobot Shuttle , Silverbolt waits for the shuttle to slow before he begins the very loud process of loading his rifle. After a couple of minute of loading shells into the rifle.....he loads one with a loud *cha-chunk* and starts to head out of the shuttle. From Autobot Shuttle , Ramhorn gets up to his feet and plods to the hatch. Don't have to tell him twice... well, at least some things. "Maybe we see Rhinoworld after Foxworld." In Fox Angeles, the biggest city on Foxworld IV, the inner city is a tough place. It's a tough place because there is only one merry-go-round! There are all of these little foxes going 'Mew mew mew mew my turn!' but the volunteer Foxguard on duty has to say, 'Only four at a time, fox children, your turn will come, just be patient.' It is tragic and very hard to watch. Later, a dramatic made for Fox-TV special will air of Foxtime, Fox TV for Fox-Women, and many housefoxes will cry as their husbands are at work picking flowers and hiding in hollow logs. From Decepticon Shuttle , Catechism smirks, slowly and lopsidely. It is not a nice smirk. She leans in and, in her Dirge voice, just for extra weirdness, whispers to Thrust, "Oh Thrust? Been there, done that, and I got for it are these lousy, useless combiner connections." From Decepticon Shuttle , Ramjet points at the representation of Foxworld IV as it appears on the Conquest's vidscreen. "There! Take us in, Motormaster!" From Decepticon Shuttle , Motormaster wrestles the shuttle into Foxworld, skimming over the surface for a moment before landing it with hardly any jarring bump at all. Really. From Decepticon Shuttle , Ramjet unlatches his security belt and rises from his chair. He immediately deboats. From Decepticon Shuttle , Monitor runs a wide area scan of the planet, "I'm picking radio and TV transmissions...no sign of any military installation yet." From Autobot Shuttle , Foxfire hurries out of the shuttle! From Decepticon Shuttle , Motormaster says, "Done. I'm skipping the sir, yes, sir or whatever." Soundwave steps out of the shuttle, optic scanning the beautiful and peaceful pastoral setting he's about to blow up. From Decepticon Shuttle , Motormaster motivates himself towards the exit. From Decepticon Shuttle , Thrust follows Ramjet out of the vessel. "I hope this is like that furry planet! I got me some weapons of mass destruction!" A fox discards his newspaper into the trash bin somewhere in the heart of Fox Angeles and says, "My stocks just keep going up. I'm glad I bought so many shares of Sunshine and Daffodils, they are doing very well." Motormaster looks around at all the splendid parks with evident distaste. "You already did it." Ramjet grunts at Motormaster before passing through the threshold of the . He grumbles for a moment before settling his optics on the landscape of Foxworld IV. "Keep it under your cone for now, Thrust," he advises his moronic, er, maroon pilot. "We must meet with the represenatives of this world, first and claim to be Wreck-Gar's diplomats before those Autobots can. Once they begin to give us their energy.. /then/ we frag them to scrap." Catechism follows along and inquires, "Will we even want this energy? What if it's like the turbo-steer... waste product that we thought was energon?" Thrust leaps into the air and clicks his heels. "Very good! Very good. We should come up with code names to go by so we sound like good guys. I'll be Trust! You can be Hamjet!" Ramhorn trots down the shuttle ramp and gapes around with wide optics. "Why do thay call this place Foxworld VI again?" Is he serious? "There's more than four..." Oh... well that was... just as bad. Catechism cracks her knuckles, and she decrees, "I am Evangel." It's like she thinks about this kind of thing on a regular basis. Creepy. Monitor disembarks from the shuttle and takes a good look around. The others may be here because of energy but he has a much more important objective...according to Cyclonus report, the grey book of primus is somewhere on this planet... the trick will be to find it...before the Autobots, assuming they're aware of its existance. Sheng scans what she can see of their current location. Hmmm. beautiful pastoral setting, peaceful and happy inhabinitis. "This... is not going to end well." Motormaster swaggers over and says, "I've got a great plan, too." He points around at random, to just whoever. "You and you, create a diversion. You two, flank the foxes. The rest of you will probably stand around jawing some more. Meanwhile, I'll try to find some Decepticons who aren't TOTAL PANSIES and go kick the Autobots around. Sound good?" Ramjet hns at Catechism. "Then we destroy them anyway. Hnnh. Organic life. What an abomination." His cone shakes slightly, his face glaring with disapproval. He glances to Soundwave, "Have the Autobots arrived yet, Soundwave?" Thrust pulls out a comic book from subspace, "Would Bananaman pass as the Book of Primus? Perhaps we can make a decoy!" Foxfire glances up at Sheng. "Just keep your optics open. 'Cons might be nearby." He frowns. "But I hope not..." Soundwave resonates to the landing party, "Prepare to commence Operation:" wait for it... "Subterfuge." He starts reaching out his invisible radio tendrils into the airspace to scan for telltale signs of Autobots. "Scanning.." he reports, predictably. Silverbolt puts his rifle onto his back and clicks it into locking place. "I agree, Sheng. This'll probably end very badly......" he says quietly as he starts to walk forwards. "Come on......Impulse? Know where the captial is?" Catechism covers her face with her hand, and she groans, yet again, before correcting, "No. No, it will not, speaking as one who had read of the White and the Black." "Oh, to be a Fox on Foxworld IV in the summer time. It puts a delightful sheen in my rare white fur," a fox tells his son, who is also a fox. "Yes, you look delightful, dad. I bet mom will be pleased as punch! What's for dinner?" "Carrion and part of a tire, son!" "Oh boy!" Motormaster slaps his big metallic hand over his face and sighs. He then continues looking around. Sludge leaves the ship, taking in the beautiful scenery. The big dinobot shakes his head suddenly, and sneezes a gout of flame. "Yep, me Sludge say we found the right place." Sludge looks around, "Where are all the Decep-ti-cons?" Quickswitch rapidly transforms into a hulking drill tank. Ramjet looks from Thrust to Motormaster. His cone shakes again. What a mess those two are going to be for him. "Hnnh." His cone slides to look at Monitor. "Monitor!" He's good with names, really. "What have you learned of this planet? Of it's people? Its defense capabilities?" Markdown stomps out of the shuttle, backwards, both hands held up and spread wide as he, like a traffic control officer, gestures for a vehicle to roll out of the back hatch. The vehicle in question is a large semi truck, driven by a human in an armored space suit (just in case of decompression or war). "Alright, excellent. Ah, Fred, just follow us at a safe distance for a while, then we'll get you all loaded up with energon or whatever energy source the inhabitants have. Speaking of which..." He glances at the inhabitants, and frowns. "Okay. This is going to be one of those days." Impulse steps down off the shuttle. Thankfully, he's had time to catch up on the recent events on Junk, and so he has an idea of what to do here. He also, however, has a secondary mission -- to retrieve the Grey Book of Primus. "Okay, let's find the leaders here. Wreck-Gar said the leaders are waiting for us." He radioes in, hoping to catch one of Foxworld IV's transmissions. "Foxworld IV, this is Impulse of the Autobots. We understand you're expecting us, courtesy of Wreck-Gar. Where can we meet you to begin our discussions?" Drill Tank rolls out of the shuttle. The peaceful, pastoral setting is lost on and too, the large green tank as he treads steadily along the scenery. Fusion walks over to Ramjet holding a small newspaper (Fox News, naturally). "These people appear to be quite similar to the humans you hate so much on planet Earth." He points out some of the photos and headlines, which of course all feature the word 'fox' prominently. Ramhorn stops to sniff a daisy... and somewhere an investor just got richer. Looking back at Ramjet, the Insecticon replies, "Technology level equivalent to Earth's. No sign of Military installations yet. Lifeforms are organic, similar to Earth Foxes (surprising isn't it?)." Soundwave catches the radio transmission from Impulse. Interesting. In response, he immediately radios back in a neutral and nominally generic Cybertronian voice: "Foxworld IV, this is the Autobot delegation, we detect that you are receiving Decepticon signals. Please disregard them and send your delegation to ." Sheng looks from Foxfire to Silverbolt, then scans the area again. "They're probably closer then we'd like them to be, Sludge," she offers. "Let us hope I am simply being overly pessimistic." Two fox brothers, one blue, the other maroon walk down the sidewalk to some catchy beat. Their style'd hair and matching gold chains make them stand out. The corner a nice looking fox femme against the wall. "What's up Princess?", says maroon fox. "Wanna be my foxy-lady?" says blue fox. The Fox femme knees one in the crotch, and swats the other with her purse. Rolling around in pain, the two brothers get up and continue down the street, heading towards the hottest club in town: The Foxbury. Fusion adds, "Well, except for the anthromorphic foxes part." A shooting star passes overhead -- and then, over the Decepticons, a huge shadow starts to stretch over their position. Looking up reveals the source -- a gigantic barge, as large as any Transformer ship, swooping over them, a massive steel husk, blunt and bulletlike. It slowly rolls overhead. On the back end is printed, in huge block letters: FOXWORLD EXPRESS Both Autobot and Decepticon radios see activity. "This is Foxworld IV," comes the response to both channels. "We've monitored both of your descents via foxdar. Come to Foxington Square in Fox Angeles -- we'll settle this matter in person. Just follow the road -- we only have the one, and it goes everywhere on Foxworld any fox might ever need to find himself. Foxworld out." The transmission clicks off. And it's true -- there only seems to be the one road, headed right into the city. Ramjet looks from Fusion and Monitor. He grunts in response. "Foxes!? Why does that name sound familiar? Isn't there some kind of Autobot with that kind of name? Hnh. Carnivac? Catilla? Nnh. Maybe Pigfox?" He shakes his cone dismissively, "Whatever. So, they're defenseless? Nnh. This'll be less than sporting." Ramjet looks to Soundwave, waiting to hear back from him. Catechism transforms to jet mode, eager to get there before anyone else. She has developeed a taste for reading, it seems. She zooms off in the direction of the Foxington Square. F-35, Marine Corps variant, transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Soundwave turns to appraise his minions. I mean, his flunk.. er.. the Decepticons. "Approach with caution. Do not reveal Decepticon identities until necessary." He leads along the ro.. okay, Catechism leads along the road. A fox head in a fur cap with an embroidered red star peeks up over a beautiful hedge animal in Foxington Square. "Yes, comrades, this is it." That voice belongs to Colonel Kitsunokov, commander of the FOXTOBER GUARD. "Be ready, these capitalist foxes and their robot allies do not care for the lives of eastern Foxworld IV... only their own money and decadent western lifestyle." Markdown hms. "Alright, um, yeah, ok. Autobots, I don't think we should keep these guys waiting, eh? And... try not to accidentally kill any of them, please. That wouldn't go over well." He transforms and begins to drive down what appears Fox Road, with Fred following in the Semi. Monitor shakes his head, "I would not assume they defenseless. I only said I didn't detect any weaponery...now we should go and meet them." Without adding anything, he transforms into a tiny mecha spider, which jumps on Ramjet's shoulder to itch a ride. Monitor intends to keep a low profile until he can locate his target. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms and shrinks into his tiny mecha-spider mode Thrust whistles the tune of something by Jimi Hendrix. "You look so good. Yeah, Foxy. You give us some... Foxy. Yeah, you get it babe. You make me feel like... Feel like sayin' Foxy! Foxy! Foxy Lady." He looks at Ramjet and grins. "FOXY LADY!" "Nh. Let's go." Ramjet mutters as he follows Catechism and Soundwave down the road on foot. He doesn't realize that as per Soundwave's recommendation, Decepticon insignias shouldn't be displayed. Well, his rarely aren't at all, anyway. Monitor's tiny-insect form gains an irritable look from Ramjet, but he lets him remain anyway. Insecticons are not his cup of energon. Foxfire sniffs about the ground. "Lotta scents around here--I could get to like this planet." F-35B Lightning II cannot hide her insignias. Her insignias are her on her wings, and her wings hang off her butt in robot mode. They're pretty darn obvious, no matter what she does. Thrust hopes that Foxfire does not start grooming himself again. Along Fox Road, things are happy and peaceful. All the foxes drive hybrid cars, and it is not an uncommon sight to see foxes sailing on shimmering lakes, or riding two-person bicycles without a care in the world. Impulse hmms. "Follow the road," he says, looking at the others. He'll remain quiet about the Grey Book for now. If the Decepticons are coming for it, they'll likely make a point of asking for it. "That way." He points towards the road, and starts heading for it. Hopefully, they'll get there before the Decepticons do -- given the transmission reply received, it's pretty certain the Decepticons are already here. Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! Silverbolt looks over towards Impulse. "Right. Should I fly ahead, Impulse?" Motormaster walks along, following on foot. "So, we're here to negotiate with some mammals? That sounds... fun. I'm lying, of course." Foxfire starts for the road as well. "I feel so at home!" Fusion transforms and blasts off into the air after Ramjet and Catechism. But not only is he slowly left farther and farther behind by the faster and more advanced jet, but he slows and almost stops when he passes over a building 'The University of Fox at Fox, School of Foxes.' He manages to tear himself away and follow the other Seekers. Fusion transforms into jet mode. As Foxfire passes, any fox who sees him stops what they're doing and stares, agape. Ramhorn finishes examining the wild flower and huffs. He sees Impulse is leading the way and starts to trot along. "Foxfire, you think maybe after you can set up for a vacation spot here?" Motormaster casually destroys tomorrow's dandelion futures while walking along the road. This is the first thing to make him smile in hours. Ramjet looks displeased as he sees a pair of foxes on a two-person bicycle wheeling past the entourage of Decepticons. "We want their energy, Motormaster. Wreck-Gar said they offer it freely to their... friends. In plentitude. Do you know what the Empire could do with such energy? The worlds our ships could reach? The enemies crushed by the weapons they would power? Nnh. It almost makes this world worthwhile. Almost." Sheng shrugs slightly and keep pace alongside Impulse, hands held loosly clasped behind her her back to try and keep her talons looking both less noticable and, to those that see them, less lethal. She raises an optic ridge at Impulse, wondering at his behavior. She hasn't known him this long without being able t figure out when he's not saying something. Foxfire laughs a bit. "Probably, Rammy." He flicks his ears and notices the occasional fox, lowering his voice. "They're...staring at me." Sludge starts to walk down the Fox Road with the other Autobots, trying to avoid stepping on any foxes in the process. Sludge observeres a silver elderly looking fox, wearing a shirt that says 'Foxy Grandma'. Sludge chuckles to himself and turns his long neck around to regard any nearby Autobots. "Hehe.. her shirt say 'Foxy Grandma'." Colonel Kitsunokov clicks the safety off of his assault rifle, which only fires warning shots, no matter what. "We must investigate more closely... I will see if I can sway some of the robots over to our side. The rest of you, be on the lookout." Like a fresh-baked browny on a ray of sugar, the good Colonel moves toward the robots... until he sees FOXFIRE. "Oh... great Foxputin, Great Trotfoxsky... has the day finally come?" Impulse glances at Silverbolt and nods. "Please. I want to have a good idea of what we're potentially walking into, especially with Decepticons about. I'd prefer not to turn the inhabitants of this world against us." He glances at Sheng. Yes, she would know. "Keep an optic peeled," he comments to her. "The Decepticons are here for something more than what Wreck-Gar promised us." The foxes all murmur and buzz as Foxfire passes them. They all clear out of his way, too, as if scared of him. Silverbolt transforms into his plane mode Concorde SST nods then transforms into his plane mode and follows the road as Impulse said.....all the way to the end. Ramhorn spots a pair of fox-folks swishing their tails to some music. He gives swishing his inflexible tail and draws giggles from a passign child who's mother hushes them for laughing at someone's deformity. H12 Hummer sighs at Foxfire as he drives along. "Foxfire, don't worry about it. I mean, there are cassettes based on all kinds of animals. It's nothing special, really. I mean, just imagine how surprised the humans must have been when they first saw us transform into bipedal humanoids." Once he enters the square, he slows to a stop, as does Fred behind him. "Hm... is this the delegation?" he wonders aloud of the Foxmunists. It's not long before the Autobots and Decepticons reach the city, albeit from differing ends. There are clearly labeled kiosks pointing the way along Fox Road to Foxington Square, which is dead-center in Fox Angeles. The foxes all seem curious about the Decepticons as they advance, nudging each other and pointing. The ones who see Foxfire, though, seem absolutely terrified, wide-eyed and slinking away as much as they can. Thrust makes a mental note to get Ramjet a fox skinned hat. "Ramjet, how big is your cone?" A frown crosses Foxfire's muzzle. He's growing a little uncomfortable. "You," he says to the foxes. "What are you so afraid of?" He heaves a sigh and glances to Ramhorn. "Wish you had a longer tail like mine, huh?" "As big as yours! We share the same chassis specs, fool!" Ramjet grunts in reply. Soundwave emits, "Initiate full weapons hold. Do not engage Autobots unless attacked. Do not target native species." He starts making scans of the region, assessing its energy-production capacity.. Ramhorn grunts. "So it get caught in doors and grabbed by dirty hands? No way!" He continues to 'swish' his tail, looking more like a clumsy conductor baton. "I cannot believe what I am seeing," Colonel Kitsunokov says, following closely behind Foxfire. "Nothing matters anymore... not curing the disease that is capitalism, nothing..." he sort of just jumps up on Ramhorn's back, covertly, to better watch Foxfire. Tiny Mecha-Spider remains mostly hidden from view, patiently waiting and recording everything his optics can see. The target is most likely in a librairie so he scans every building that may look like one. Motormaster pretends to be friendly to the various foxes, plastering a fake smile on his face and waving hello, saying "Hello, mammals." He then turns away and grimaces, probably turning directly to where another group of foxes can see him. F-35B Lightning II transforms and lands, watching quietly. F-35B Lightning II transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her body, and her wings rotate into position at her hips. Ramjet makes a c'mere motion with his fingers at Thrust. He wants to say something privately to Thrust. Ramhorn optic-blinkies and turns his head to get a look at who just called shotgun. "Huh? What?" Thrust gulps, "Really, Ramjet? For some reason... I always thought mine was bigger!" "Do not worry, rhino robot. I am very stealthy. You did not see or feel anything," replies the Colonel in a hushed voice. Sheng bows her head slightly, falling back through the entourage of Autobots, paying careful attention to the area and the reactions of those around them. Her optics narrow slightly as she sees the reactions to Foxfire. They act as if they are afraid of the small transformer. Because of his simularity to them? But... no she'd swear it was something else. She pauses for a moment, tilting her head as she considers Colonel Kitsunonkov, his clothing not quite matching up with the rest of those who watch. She starts walking again, lifting an optic ridge as the oddly dressed fox jumps onto Ramhorn's back. Alright... That's new. She scans the Square as they arrive. (But I doubt that's what you're really worried about, Pulse. Though it is definitly going to effect negotiations.) Ramjet mutters to Thrust, "Do... it... as... do that... eye on..." Foxfire blinks at Kitsunokov as he jumps onto Ramhorn. "Okay, I give. WHY are you guys acting so *weird*?" Thrust blinks and whispers only to Ramjet about something. "Dirge has a smaller cone." Ramhorn blinkies more. "Oh... okay." He looks to Foxfire as he makes with the questions. Ramjet stares at Thrust. "....." No one dares answer Foxfire. Until one of them stammers, "THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE RUH RUH RUH ROBOT FUH FUH FUH FOX GOD!" Everyone then shrieks and runs away. Thrust shrugs, "Not out for dinner you idiot!" Ramjet grunts. Ramjet mutters to Thrust, "Keep an... for now. I trust... Earthnoids!" As Foxfire directly addresses the Colonel, he drops his little fox assault rifle and covers his mouth. "I brought my cyanide in case of capture," he says to himself, "but is this worse...?" Soundwave catches the sound of a stammering fox drifting through the air and halts in his tracks. Pyramid Fighter finally catches up to Catechism (after she stops moving), then transforms and lands next to her. Unlike the more familiar Decepticon, he doesn't stay quiet. He starts to raise an arm in a wave, notices the cannon attached to it and puts the arm back down, then bends his arms at the elbow so he can reach up with one hand in an akward wave. "Hello. This is Foxington Square, isn't it? Your message said something about meeting in person." He peers from one fox to the next, trying to figure out who exudes the most authority or leadership (or failing that, just who has the coolest looking fur). Foxfire abruptly stops, ears perked, optics wide. "Robot fox god?!" Fusion transforms into robot mode. <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "Complication: deification of Autobot." Sheng mentally sighs. (Well. My previous statment stands. This. Will not end well.) Ramhorn snorts and keeps plodding along, not noticing Foxy has stopped. He takes his passenger with him. <'Decepticon'> <:D Catechism says, "Can't you just have Ravage cosplay as a fox or something, sir?" Foxington Square is a short trip for both sides, and in the center is a modest stone building, from which two foxes emerge, a man in a grey uniform, and a female in an evening gown. "Ho, Transformers!" the man calls out. "I am Foxinald F. Foxmaster the Fth, lord of Foxworld IV! And I see that we have a bit of a foxy quandry, don't we, eh? I might dare say -- THE ROBOT FOX GOD?!" Foxmaster and the female suddenly fall to their knees! Impulse looks around, optics flicking. "... fox... god?" Oh dear. No. This will NOT end well. Not at all. Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. "What the slag?" Ramjet asks as waves of Renardians peel out. "Soundwave, what's happening!?" When in doubt, ask someone smarter than you. Soundwave always fits this bill. He glances around in alarm, fingers beginning to tighten into his palms. He then hears what Soundwave discovers over the Imperial broadband and grumbles. "Nnnh." Deification of an Autobot? Suddenly, staying back on and listening to his ABBA collection sounds all that more attractive. As Ramjet approaches the Square, he finds the Foxmaster and his women falling to their knees in Foxfire's direction. "Nnnh..." he growls as he begins to realize there's more than one Autobot around. H12 Hummer transforms, and throws up his hands. "What is wrong with you people? He's just an Autobot! He lives inside of a larger Autobot's chest! Stop running! We want to talk to your leaders! Argh! Every time I step out of the warehouse on a mission, I tell myself it's going to be fine, but each time, EACH FREAKING TIME..." He looks up as Mr. Foxmaster appears, about to breathe a sigh of relief... until the fox throws himself to his knee. "Oh, geeze." <'Decepticon'> D-56 Ramjet says, "Wait for them to expose their energy source." The H12 Hummer suddenly splits open, pushing itself up as the front end turns into a pair of powerful arms and the back end forms a pair of legs. Markdown emerges, ready for business! Sludge steps forward mistakenly, "Foxes of Foxworld, me Sludge not god. Me Sludge is a Dinobot." Foxfire takes a step back, bewildered. "I'm a...?" He shakes his head. "I'm not a god, just a normal Transformer!" Ramjet has an idea. Aw, crap. Silverbolt trots his way forward after circling the area a couple of times....and sees them all kneeling. "Oh brother." "He's a Decepticon impostor!" Ramjet shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at Foxfire. "He's come to deceive you all! We are the true .. friends.. of Wreck-Gar! Destroy him, Renardians! Or else he will bring ten thousand dooms to your world!" Quickswitch flanks the group of Autobots along the road, "This unrest can stop any time," he sighs to himself. A...fox god? Woah. Quickswitch's parts move in instanteneous flury until he's standing high up, "Uh... Why are they doing this?" Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. Sheng frowns. "They do this becuase of a cultural misunderstanding, Quickswitch..." she trails off and stares at Ramjet. "Which just got worse, on a side note." TEN MILLION YEARS AGO.. "Remember!" Clench declares as he fires his laser-pointer at a display of alien lifeforms. "In your travels to secure Cybertron against alien invaders, you may have to open diplomatic negotations! Many times, these negotations are made difficult by others who may be attempting the same goal as you are, without letting you in on the slice. When this happens, cast doubt upon their bargaining position! Then, shoot them! Be smart, be victorious!" NOW. Ramjet looks smug. This can't -possibly- blow up in his face, right? Soundwave turns to look at Ramjet. That was.. meh, it works. Motormaster stands towards the back, arms folded, waiting for this 'diplomacy' thing to predictably fail. He looks over towards his old nemesis, Silverbolt, and smiles. Impulse glances up after a moment, and moves over to Sheng, whispering softly to her. Tiny Mecha-Spider is still hidden behind Ramjet's shoulder pondering all this story of Fox God and wondering how to turn it to their advantage. "WH-WH-WHAT?!" Foxinald Foxmaster screams, leaping to his feet. "AN /IMPOSTOR/?!" When Sludge steps forward, Foxmaster just gives him a dirty look, and then returns to his histrionics. "Why, the book is very clear on what to do with impostors -- prove to me you are the Robot Fox God right now, or it's the Foxworld Express with you, /faker/!" The Colonel has mostly passed out just now because wow, a Foxfire talked to him that was never supposed to happen. MEANWHILE A sexy female fox (if a fox can be sexy, even Foxworld IV scientists are unsure) with a Red Star on her army helmet gathers loose change from the other members of Foxtober Guard. "We must buy the Fox God a present! But with our limited communist funds... we cannot afford anything good enough!" They all look sad. Ramjet gives Soundwave a nudge and then mutters to him. Ramjet mutters to Soundwave, "... some kind of illusion or... jiggerypokery!" Monitor mutters to Ramjet, "... must locate the... alien..." Foxfire sighs in apparent irritation. "I told you, I'm *not* a god! I'm a normal Autobot who transforms into a device smaller than you." Silverbolt ponders something quietly. "Mind if I ask you all something?" he says towards the Fox leader. "Would you all worship a being called....the Kitsune?" Markdown growls, "Decepticons! Up to your usual tricks, exploiting these people for your own benefit! If this place wasn't packed full of civilians, why, I'd..." His fists ball up as he seethes. Ramhorn just grunts and snorts again. "Maybe I am glad this was not Rhinoworld afterall. Foxfire! Quit playing around, we want good stuff from here. And those stupid Decepticons over there are aching for a breaking." His front foot paws at the ground. "See!" Ramjet declares triumphantly. "He lies! Beware, he will eat the souls of your reproductive fruits! Blast him with extreme prejudice or his enormous, lunkheaded friend -- there he is!" He points at Silverbolt. Ramjet has no business calling -anyone- a lunkhead. "..will surely devour your elderly!" Fusion nods in appreciation of Ramjet's tactics. Looks like when this Soundwave says subterfuge, the Decepticons deliver. Then Fusion turns back to look from the Foxworld people to Foxfire and back. "I can see the resemblance....but surely you're not mistaking this Cybertronian robot for your own deity? I doubt he's ever been to your planet." He nods as Foxfire also denies it. "You see? Even he himself admits he's faking." He waves a hand in a vague gesture at Foxfire. "To the Foxworld Express with him!...(perhaps I might also visit the Foxworld Express, for a tour? I don't think I've seen a propulsion system quite like that before...)" Soundwave looks at Ramjet, attempting to decipher his incomprehensible babble. Then, coming from a point somewhere very near Foxfire is the voice of.. Foxfire. Hey, robot foxes don't need to move their lips much to talk, do they? "I am the FOX GOD! Kneel before me all ye wretches and despair!" A brief pause. "All of these creatures around me are FOXNAPPERS! Kill them and be rewarded!" Soundwave discreetly directs his team to stand away from the Autobots. Ramjet takes a step away from the Autobots at this. He then bobs his head and mutters to the insect on his shoulder. Ramjet mutters to Monitor. Foxfire glares at Ramhorn. "Who's playing...?" He then stiffens as he hears his own voice...when he's not talking. What the slag? He blinks and looks around. "Woah, Foxfire, you're one of those, what do the humans call it? Celebrity...?" Quickswitch searched his databanks for it, yellow face puzzled, "Uh--" Markdown blinks at Foxfire. "Foxfire, this is not the time for your little pranks!" "No! Don't be retarded!" Foxmaster snaps up at Silverbolt. "We worship the Robot Fox God, which this robot fox just admitted to /not/ being!" Then Soundwave's insane voices kick in, and Foxmaster leaps off the ground in startement. "How did you talk without moving your mouth?! You really must be the Fox God! GUARDS! Seize all of these foxnappers, with your fox nets!" A bunch of foxes run out, attempting to use nets and tridents to snare the Autobots. Sheng nods to Impulse, whispering something back before she heads towards Silverbolt, who stands closest to her. She mentally sighs as Foxfire's response. (Foxy. When someone asks you if you're a god you say-) she pauses as Silverbolt speaks up. Right, no whispering to the new focal point. The plan is thrown ten ways to the wind when Foxfire apparently speaks without his knowledge. (Impulse, this just passed well beyond 'out of hand') Soundwave folds his arms across his chest and smugly watches the show. Quickswitch looks on, a touch confused. Catechism just watches, bewildered, and she starts to look around the square, looking for, oh... a library. Or bookstore. Ramhorn narrows his optics at Ramjet. "You sir have besmirched the name of my brother. I am deeply offended and must defend the honor of my factory line." Did that just come out of Ramhorn's mouth? He looks around to a few bewildered autobot looks. "What? I read a book once." "...you did?" Ramjet stares at Ramhorn, voice skeptical. "Was it.. like.. a datapad or something? How did you turn the pages? With your horn? I mean.. is that even possible?" He shakes his head, bewildered. "I mean, I'm not even angry that you just used the 'honor' word around me. I am just impressed. Very, very impressed." Fox Books is right near Catechism. It advertises the latest thriller by Sue Foxton, "F for Fox." At the foul look, Sludge steps back and apologizes, "Me Sludge sorry, just wanted to the god for once." He mutters something about how they never land on Brontoworld III.. To make matters worse, the back peddaling Dinobot's tail strikes a nearby Foxwagon, breaking out the windows and denting it heavily. Some foxes with nets approach him, "Me Sludge sorry! Will pay for car!" The diminuative foxes try to throw nets over his long neck but thus far they cannot throw them high enough. His legs are getting tangled though, and he's trying very carefully not to crush any of them. "Don't attack Sludge! Bog Weap Granola weep nanny bong?" Motormaster says in a loud stage whisper, "Oh no. These poor brave fox creatures are sure to be crushed by these violent Aut... uh, Decepticons. They are sure to resist with major violence." He smiles, hoping fervently for that very violence. Catechism gets down on her knees, because she is tall, like a... Seeker, and she pokes her head into the bookstore, looking for the religion section. Tiny Mecha-Spider jumps off Ramjet's shoulder and following Catechism's example, he starts to circle around the square, zigzaging between people's leg and looking for a library. Impulse's optics narrow, and he moves his hands up. "Wait a second. We didn't kidnap Foxfire! He serves willingly alongside the Autobots." He's already suspecting Decepticon trickery, and the physical stand Soundwave has... well, that's not helping the case any. Markdown gives Ramhorn a skeptical look. "Pop-ups don't count." Then a net suddenly wraps itself around him, and the capitalist Autobot struggles against it. "What the hell?!" A bunch of foxes tries to use a cable attached to the net to pull Markdown to the ground, but this is complicated by the fact that Markdown is a giant robot and very strong. "Knock it off, you idiots! Dammit, I hate going off-world SO much!" The religion section of Fox Books is filled with books with Foxfire's face on them. It's by far the largest section of the store. Catechism picks up a the biggest looking book on Foxfire with her bomb-making tweezers and carefully tries to page through it, looking for any mention of the Grey Book of Primus. The book is labeled 'THE GREY BOOK OF THE ROBOT FOX GOD' and mostly seems to be stories about violence and revenge and robot foxes -- which is similar to the legends of the Grey Book of Primus, actually. The Foxtober Guard take matters into their own hands. They simply break into a bank, and since they have GUNS that shoot WARNING SHOTS they are able to take money. Foxtasha, their new leader, takes the money to the Foxico (convenience store) and buys a Nut Roll and a cherry Icee. "Not in three hundred years would my father be able to afford this," Foxtasha says, "I hope it is good enough for the Robot Fox God." The rest of the Guard looks on in awe. Monitor arrives near the seeker and the book store...this seems like a wierd place where to find the kind of book he's looking for but who nows... looking up at Catechism, the Insecticon asks, He mutters to Catechism, "So?... we're..." Sheng sees a net coming for her and simply holds her hand out in front of her, dropping the sheilds over her talons. The net falls in several peices, apparently passing through her talons with little resistance. Seeing a Seeker poking her head into a bookstore (BOOKstore?) the gold femme heads towards teh Decepticon, doing her best to avoid the nets and tridents, slicing them neatly when she can not. (A bookstore on an energy raid? This makes no sense at all, Primus take it.) She pauses and lashes out with a hand to take out a set of nets thrown at her. "We did not capture, Foxfire, he is our ally. He came with us of his own will. Cease this. Tell us this legend and why you fear it." Foxfire crouches like he's frightened, his tail slightly raised. "Renardians...!" Ears pinned back, he straightens. "Renardians, listen! I am not your 'robot fox god', and my companions are not foxnappers! Those mechs with the purple insignias are the *real* enemy!" Ramjet folds his arms and looks triumphant. This is what Decepticon leaders do when they've struck some immense blow against their enemies. Like denounce them as impostors and get them in trouble with the native government. In the back of his cone, Ramjet considers how to celebrate what will surely be an immaculate military victory. Then, Soundwave's voice pops in his audial. "Renardians!" Ramjet raises a hand to gain their attention. "I am Ra.. er.. FRIENDJET.. of AIR COMMANDER of the.. uh.. AUTOBOT DEFENSE.. uh.. FLEET." Yes, Friendjet! That'll go well with Thrust calling himself 'Trust!' "I pledge our assistance in liberating your TRUE FOX GOD from the IMPOSTORS." Catechism is intrigued! However, she shakes her head to Monitor, and she replies, "Nah. This is about the Fox God, not Primus. I'm going to buy a copy, though." Yes 'buy', not steal. The Decepticon have to play nice. Uuuuugh, gross. Ramhorn isn't swift, and a net finds him... and the Colonel on his back as well. "See, I don't like that." He shakes his head and then starts plodding along, dragging his netters along with him. "Looks like you weird silent stealthy Fox person stuck with me now." He makes his way towards Ramjet. "And you don't hear so good." Silverbolt sighs and holds out his own hand as well. 'Foxfire is our friend. plain and simple." he then sighs. "Renardians.....who're the only ones talking about destruction here? It's certainly not us....." Foxmaster looks from Friendjet to Foxfire, confused. "I... I think we need to consult the book on this one. Bring out... the original Grey Book of the Robot Fox God!" TEN MILLION YEARS AGO.. Clench folds his arms over his chest and scowls at his class of winged ne'er-do-wells. ".. and remember! Never. Ever. Pretend to be someone you aren't! Ineveitably, your facade will be uncovered." Meanwhile, Ramjet had been too busy nursing his hangover from the previous night to have paid that much attention to Instructor Clench. That won't ever come back to bite him on the engine, would it? Naaah.. Sheng stops short. Okay, cons looking in bookstores and now a lot of hype about an original book. Right... HEading back tothe podium as fast as possible now. Ramjet stares at Foxmaster. He mutters something. <'Decepticon'> D-56 Ramjet says, "They're bringing out the true Grey Book.. of the Robot Fox God!?" Sludge begins to thrash around a bit, those Foxes unfortunate enough to hang on to their nets are set whirling around with the moment of his swings. "Let Sludge go! Bah weep.. uh...grammy.. Me Sludge forget the rest, let me go!" Sludge roars loudly, causing the smaller foxes to abandon their goal of capturing him. He stomps one foot mightily, shaking the square. "Me Sludge say stop this Madness!" Ramjet begins to worry. If this is the Grey Book they're after, would that mean that Primus was not Quintesson? Was Primus a Robot Fox!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Catechism hauls her head out of the bookstore and stands to attention. Original copy, huh? Now that sounds interesting. Ramjet teeters to the left when Sludge shakes the square. He grimaces. Damn those Dinobots! Some of the Foxes accosting Markdown attach the line on the net to the back of a Fox Ram, the most popular kind of truck on Foxworld, and try to gun the engines and pull the Autobot to the ground. Markdown stumbles forward a few steps, but snarls, "Oh, you wanna play, huh?" He grabs ahold of the net around him, stamping a foot in front of himself, gritting his teeth together as he pulls against the might Fox truck. "Don't... think... so..." Gasping, he tries a different tactic as he glances at Foxfire. "Foxfire... maybe you should... play along!" Motormaster could have kept his footing, but, instead, falls heavily to the ground, hoping to crush a fox 'by accident.' No such luck. Tiny Mecha-Spider discretely climbs towards the store computer, "I may be able to do a quick search." Arriving near the computer, two small wire extend from his head and interface with the computer. "I'm launching a full search about the grey book... we shall see what they have on their network." Concentrated on his task, he doesn't hear the Foxthing talking about the original book. Impulse's optics flicker at Foxmaster's words. Oh dear... now all hell promises to break loose. "You know, /Ramjet/," he says, looking at the white conehead Seeker, "I think Wreck-Gar was crazy the other night. Your 'yo momma' lines were pretty pathetic. How much did you pay him again?" Ramhorn makes it all the way to Ramjet undaunted and unstopped.... and jabs his horn towards the Seeker's shin. Ramhorn misses Ramjet with its grasp attack. Markdown loses his balance when Sludge shakes the square, falling forward. The foxes in the truck woop and holler at their victory... until they suddenly accelerate right into the wall of the bookstore. The truck, utterly wrecked by the impact, emits noxious smoke from the engine. The foxes that were driving it don't move a bit. Monitor finds that the Grey Book of the Robot Fox God is the most in-print book on all of Foxworld, with more copies than there are inhabitants. Soundwave calls out in the voice of Foxfire, from over there once again, "Listen to FRIENDJET! He is your FRIEND! It's in the name!" When Sludge shakes the area with his stomping, Foxmaster tumbles over. "Aaa! No! You'll destroy the Grey Book of the Robot Fox God!" Armed guards are bringing out a huge, Transformer-sized book. It says, written in Cybertronian, 'THE GREY BOOK OF PRIMUS.' <'Decepticon'> Soundwave says, "Decepticons, commence Operation: Retrieval." "Do you see!?!" Ramjet roars with indignity as Ramhorn's horn taps his shin inoffensively. "Right now, since we have uncovered their -deception-, they send one of their own to eat my reproductive components! Uh.." He glances to the left and to the right. "You!' He points at Motormaster who is on the ground. "MOTORMaaa.. uh... er... NICE GUY. MO-TORNICEGUY. Assist me, FRIENDJET, with removing this nasty rhinocerous from me!" Soundwave's optic falls on the book.. "Nothing useful" emits the tiny spider. Monitor jumps onto the floor and carefully heads outside. He arrives just in time to see a TF sized book...a grey TF sized book, "The book of Primus... Decepticon" He switches to their frequency... <'Decepticon'> Monitor says, "We must get that book!" <'Decepticon'> Crimson Dynamo! Thrust says, "YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Catechism tries to sidle over, very casually, to the guards who are holding the Grey Book of *Primus*. Foxfire backs away for a moment to mess with a few of his parts. He's rearranging a few wires that control his fire weapon. Once he's done, he returns to the scene, completely alight in flames, which give the illusion that he is made of fire, and possesses nine blazing tails. The illusion is also helped by his holograms. Feel the burn, baby, "RENARDIANS," he booms in a godly voice. "CEASE THIS MADNESS AND BRING THE BOOK TO YOUR ROBOT FOX GOD!" Silverbolt just...obviously facepalms. "Impulse.....Someone really needs to shut up Soundwave." he then sees the books. "Great....we're screwed as so are the renardians." Soundwave wars with Foxfire's own voice: "No! I changed my mind! Do not touch my book, you are all unworthy!" Quickswitch brings up his blasters, the only negotiator he will ever need, in the event the Decepticons make a go for that book. Motormaster stands, moving to assist Ramjet. He says, "Of course. How long can we stand by while these destructive 'bots are allowed to harm our... er... friends?" He moves to grab Ramhorn. Fusion joins with most of the other Decepticons in gaping at the book (in fact they'd practically be salivating if robots could do that). He jerks when he sees Catechism in motion, then starts to shift a few steps to the side, taking up a flanking position. Between the two of them they can probably take out the book's holder, unless these fox-people are actually horrifically powerful, which Fusion doesn't want to rule out yet. Hopefully the other Decepticons can run interference for whatever comes after that. Motormaster succeeds in grasping Ramhorn, throwing it off-balance. Ramjet offers with open hands to Foxmaster. "Come, FOXMASTER. Only I, FRIENDJET, loyal PROTECTOR of the ONE TRUE ROBO FOX GOD and FRIEND TO THE RENARDIANS will keep this book safe! Give it to me so I can stow it safely in my .. CANOPY of GOODNESS!" Inwardly, Ramjet shudders. There's a special place in Robot Hell for a Decepticon like him. Sheng keeps heading for the plateform, speeding up slightly. Smelt it. Smelt it, smelt it, smelt it. A place with a lot of robo-babes. After the stomp, Sludge transforms and goes about tearing the nets off of his body. "Fox people, listen to Sludge! If me Sludge wanted, could crush you all but Sludge is not! Sludge friendly..." The big Dinobot quickly(for his size) walks over and grabs Firefox on one hand, letting the smaller tape-fox rest on his palm. He lifts the fox high in the air, "Me Sludge have your Fox-God-Bot! Obey him, Obey me Sludge!" Whether this is taken as a sign of Sludge's allegiance with Foxfire, or that he has taken him hostage.. who knows. Sludge rises from the ground, feet unfolding, upper body twisting and spreading to reveal his powerful robotic form. Ramhorn is molested by a trucker! Ewwwww! The little red tape-beast growls. "I. Don't. Like. That." One of his hip mounted laser guided heatseekers fire upward at Motormaster, and at the same time incidentally rip off the net that was draped over him. Ramhorn misses Motormaster with its grasp attack. Markdown rips the net off of himself, glancing at Foxfire, then glaring at Soundwave. "I get it now, you're screwing with his voice aren't you? I'm going to.." He hops around a bit, part of the net still attached to his ankle. Eventually he gets tired of having it here and shoots it off with his gun. That's when he finally gets a look at the drivers of the Fox Ram. "Oh, no," he mutters, before he crouches by the truck, ripping open the door. He feels the Foxes' necks for a pulse with his pinky finger, but he gets nothing. "Dammit, you idiots, why did you have to come after me like that!?" "YOU HEARD THE ROBOT FOX GOD, DROP THE BOOK!" Foxmaster shrieks, "IT'S THE FOXWORLD EXPRESS WITH ALL OF YOU -- ENJOY SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIVES IN /FOXENTRATION CAMPS/, LIKE ALL CRIMINALS AND NON-FOXES!" "FOXENTRATION CAMPS!?" Ramjet roars with indignity. Tiny Mecha-Spider slowly moves into position behind the guards and the Foxmaster. If they can't get the book the easy way, he will be on good position to get it the hard way! Durango has arrived. Thrust stays by Ramjet. "Friendjet is my best friend. I am Trust." He idly says to no one in particular. Okay remember that initial 'this won't end well' statement? It just turned into a 'This is going ten ways to the smelting pits'. Sheng breaks into a run, heading for the book. foxentration camps. Right. So much for a perfect world. Foxmaster whirls, as the foxguards drop the book, more foxguards arresting them. "YES! /Foxtentration Camps/! Have you never /read/ the Grey Book of the Robot Fox God?! All non-foxes must be -- YOU! GIANT ROBOT!" He points at Markdown. "You too will be sent to the foxentration camps, for murder of genetically pure foxes!" Soundwave turns to face Markdown and points an accusing finger. "MURDERER.." resonates starkly through the square. Catechism also heads toward the book. She's really driven, even obsessed, one might say. Catechism *has* to have it. She *has* to. Durango stands idly by, having been content thus far to be one of those "random robots" colored in the background to flesh out scenes. He is currently drinking a MechaFoster's™, and despite the chaos, seems rather nonplussed. Perhaps he's just biding his time.. Motormaster barely evades Ramhorn's missiles and prepares to counterattack. He snarls, mostly because the current Decepticon strategy requires him to not by openly awesome in his violence. He aims a punch at the tape-beast, saddened that his fist did not currently contain a deadly energy blade. Motormaster succeeds in grasping Ramhorn, throwing it off-balance. Foxfire is lifted by Sludge. The flames burn even brighter. "THOSE WHO BARE THE VIOLET INSIGNIA ARE YOUR ENEMIES. THE CRIMSON MARK IS YOUR FRIEND." He pauses for a moment. He has to help Markdown... "THE ASSASSIN SHALL FACE JUSTICE AS THE ROBOT FOX GOD SEES FIT. LEAVE HIM!" MEANWHILE IN ROBOT HELL The Robot Devil watches Friendjet and Trust. "Oh, when I get my hands on those two, I'll teach them the meaning of friendship and trust by grafting them together by the cones! How deliciously ironic! Aaahahaahahaha!" This is the straw that broke the camel's back. Not in so many words. "We are SLAVES no LONGER, Foxmaster! While we still function, NO TRANSFORMER will EVER be held CAPTIVE by an ALIEN SPECIES! I, AIR COMMANDER RAMJET of the DECEPTICON EMPIRE claim YOU as the FIRST to PERISH under our STRENGTH! FREE CYBERTRON NOW.. and FOREVER!!" Ramjet roars with all the fury he can muster, shedding the guise of 'Friendjet' like a banana peel. He points with his laser-cannon at the Foxmaster and curls his fingers into his palm, unleashing searing laserfire at him. "DECEPTICONS, GET THE BOOK!!!" he shouts. Markdown's jaw drops as Soundwave accuses him, much like the guy in a murder mystery who gets caught hanging around a dead body by the cops, and only his heroic defense attorney can save him from jail time. "But... wait... I... no! They... they drove into the bookstore on accident! I didn't kill them! I didn't!" Catechism succeeds in grasping Sheng, throwing her off-balance. Sheng misses Catechism with her grasp attack. <'Decepticon'> D-56 Ramjet says, "TO WAR!!!!!!!!" Plenty, it seems, have to have the Grey Book. Impulse, however, is bound and determined to make certain the Decepticons don't get that lucky. He zips forward, ready to grab the Grey Book. Yeah, this is not going to be fun... but he's not letting the Decepticons get it. Catechism gets the book by the barest half second -- BUT WILL SHENG LET IT GO WITHOUT A FIGHT?! Catechism is probably going to get double-teamed by the siblings from Alteron. Ohjoy. Ramhorn's legs flatten outward at all sides as he's driven down with a huffing grunt. "You suck! That was pathetic-tic-tic-tic..." He shakes his head clear and then lunges up at Motormaster, head down and horn poised. An animation reflection glint blings from the tip of his horn. Ramhorn succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing it off-balance. As Sheng and Catechism reaches for the books, the Insecticon make his move. He starts to expands as he shift into his giant mecha spider mode and he launches himself on Sheng with the intention to hold her back. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his giant mecha-spider mode Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong now...or should that be, /DURANGO/ Kong?! Durango tosses his beer to the side, which is unfortunate, as his MechaFoster's™ double as his explosive agents. Poor NPC bystanders. Durango seems to be rushing in headlong with no real purpose, but...wait...is he heading for.... RAMJET?!?! Silverbolt shakes his head. 'and now...finally...the cats our of the bag." he says lightly....and helps Ramhorn in trying to knock down Motormaster with a right hand.... Monitor misses Sheng with his grasp attack. Silverbolt misses Motormaster with his grasp attack. Using the flaming fox-bot as a shield, Sludge walks towards the book. Everytime Fox-guard opposition gets in his way, the Dinobot swings Foxfire around warding them off. "Get back, Fox-god-bot command! Let Sludge have the book, to please him Fox-god!" Poor Foxfire is probably shaken up good by the time they get anywhere near the book, which is being wrestled over by Sheng and Catechism. A group of foxguards try to approach Sludge from his blind-side. At the last minute, he spots them out of the corner of his optic and turns around, brandishing Foxfire like a religious symbol. "Back away!" He shakes Foxfire in their direction, "Shakashakashakashaka!" Soundwave's hand in the chaos complete, he strides over toward the scrap over the book. Foxfire is shaken! "Sludge," he hisses to the Dinobot. "Take it easy!" From out of nowhere a Junkion with a camera appears and films Catechism and Sheng round 2. "Hey! Get that bug outta the frame!" Thrust eyes Foxfire and shouts, "Foxgod! I challenge you to a battle! A battle of the fittest! A bitter end!" He grins and pulls out his rifle! Motormaster rocks from Ramhorn's attack, falling over. It is only in the fact that he's already partially down that Silverbolt misses. Motormaster's eyes flare and he pulls his Cyclone Gun from sub-space, turning to fire on Silverbolt. Unfortunately, he's way off balance and misses entirely, the blast landing nearer Soundwave. Motormaster misses Soundwave with its Cyclone Gun attack. Sheng sees the Decepticon get the book and clears the last span of distance at her top speed. Her optics widen as an insecticon appears as if from no where and she dives forward, rolling under the other's leap. She pushes off and goes to lash out with her talons at Catechism's wrists with both sets of talons, spotting Impulse out of the corner of her optic. "Pulse, grab the blasted thing and get yourself and Foxfire clear!" Sheng succeeds in grasping Catechism, throwing it off-balance. Fusion takes in Catechism, then Sheng, then Monitor...and quickly focuses on the next target of opportunity that needs to be kept busy - Impulse! Firing his thrusters briefly, Fusion streaks across the courtyard at Impulse, sending hapless foxes flying as he tries to tackle him around the knees. "Will someone grab that book!!" He calls out. Markdown flees from the fury of a dozen foxes with pitchforks, running back to Foxfire, but unfortunately, Sludge accidentally bashes him in the head with the fox tape, sending the capitalist flying into a Foxery (also known as a bakery on Earth). "OW!" Soundwave shifts his shoulders, letting the blast explode on the other side of him. With barely a glare spared for Motormaster, he moves right into the fray and stops, emitting an extremely high-pitched, ear-piercingly loud electronic screech. That should clear out some of the rabble. Foxfire makes a haughty sniffing sound at Thrust. "YOU ARE BENEATH ME, COMMONER. THE FOX GOD DECLINES!" He winces a bit as Markdown is hit, and subtly gestures for him to come back...and be careful. Foxtasha runs up to Foxfire and offers him the gift of whatever she bought at the gas station, everyone forgets at this point, but it was like $3.49 and holy crap that's a lot behind the Fox Curtain. HorrowFoxShow, the Foxtober Guard's heavy weapons guy (he carries a rock) sends word back to East Foxworl, "The robot fox God is here... and the Capitalists are out of control!" Catechism tries to keep the Book in close to herself. She must collect them all! Bookemon! Sheng's talons grasp Catechism's wrists, but the Seeker is not without tricks - she still has feet, and slaggit, if she looses her non-Jazz hands, she'll carry the book on her teeth, if she must. Bringing up one fo those said feet, she tries to give Sheng a swift boot to the torso. Catechism strikes Sheng with Kick. "Hold on Foxbot, me Sludge getting Fizz-kal!" Tucking the still flaming foxbot under his arm, Sludge ducks his shoulder and takes off through the fox lines like a fullback. Sludge plants a hand on the back of a Greyfox bus and uses it to vault past and over a makeshift fox-guard barricade. He swings Firefox around to ward off a couple of Robo-Fox disciples. They fall to their knees as the dinobot swings Foxfire over their heads. "Don't worry Foxbot, me Sludge get you to the book!" Can she kick it? YES SHE CAN! Thrust straps his rifle on his back and glares, "Foxfire, I challenge you to a battle of the jazz hands!" The others can worry about aquiring the book. Quickswitch? He sights the Decepticon femme down one of his blasters and fires on her. At last, negotiations are making sense. Foxfire sighs a bit. This is getting ridiculous. He completely ignores Thrust. Quickswitch strikes Catechism with Photon Blasters. As the Transformers fight amongst themselves, the people of Foxington Square flee in terror. "THE FOX GOD'S GONE MAD!" they scream. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "WHY WOULD THE FOX GOD BRING SUCH RUIN TO OUR WORLD?!" one weeping mother shrieks to the heavens. Giant Mecha-Spider curses as his attempt to old Sheng is foiled by her quick move. The Insecticon quickly revert back to his robot mode, which is more appropriate for the kind of action surrounding him at the moment. "This book must be ours!" he shouts as he fires his rifle at Sheng's back. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his robot mode Monitor strikes Sheng with disruptor. Soundwave forms his hands into giant hamfists, stalking toward Catechism and Sheng, ready to smash both of them to retrieve the book. Which he doesn't quite yet. "Release book to Decepticon custody or prepare for destruction." Ramjet lifts his rifle into the air, arm half-crooked at the elbow. Wisps of smoke ripple from the barrel and Ramjet looks triumphant. He snorts.. and then turns.. to see Durango making a mad beeline for him. "-You-!" He makes the obvious statement to identify the mechanoid. "I should have finished you on planet Junk! Foxworld IV will be a fine site to rust in!" Raising his other rifle, Ramjet takes aim for Durango's chest. His fingers squeeze his palm-panel, signalling the weapon to discharge at Durango. Ramjet strikes Durango with M61A-1 20mm . Markdown groans as he stands up, covered in flour. Dazed, he stumbles around, feeling about for something to hold onto. Eventually he wanders over to the center of the square, where he trips over the fountain and smashes head-first into a fox statue that had been pouring out water from its fingers and eyes. The statue shatters almost instantly, toppling over. "Unnngh..." Markdown grunts as he falls into the water with a splash. "RENARDIANS!" Foxfire calls. "THIS IS NOT THE DOING OF YOUR GOD! THE HEATHENS WHO BEAR THE VIOLET INSIGNIA ARE TO BLAME! YOUR GOD REQUIRES STRENGTH THROUGH YOUR PRAYERS!" Silverbolt grumbles lightly as things start crashing down.....screw this. He breaks into a run and.....in an attempt worthy of a protectobot.....grabs some of the nearby foxpeople and gets them out of harm's way....he doesn't bother even trying to get the book now. he even grabs the foxmaster. "I'm getting you outta here." As Silverbolt grabs Foxmaster, Foxmaster looks up, burned horribly by laser fire. "Damn... you... to... hell..." he gasps, before expiring. Ramhorn shakes his head and huffs after knocking Motormaster down. He turns around and looks back at him. And now net-free, Ramhorn runs at the fallen con and moves to bite at his foot! "You stay down!" Ramhorn succeeds in grasping Motormaster, throwing it off-balance. Sheng's feet are knocked out from under her and her midtorso now has a rather nasty looking dent in it. Great. That took out transforming. Why did it have to be at her primary transformation point?! ...well alright so a pickup truck wouldn't have been much use ANYWAY... The gold femme does, however, manage to keep her grip on the Seeker. Or Does she? Sheng lets go with one hand and grabs the book with sheilded talons. She cries out in startled pain at the shot to her back... barely managing to keep her grip. Right. Staying put... bad idea, but letting go of the thrice-blasted thing has to be a worse idea. Sheng lets go of Catechism's wrist and slashes at the Seeker's optics. "Smelt it all, why do you have to be obsessed about something as pointless as this! The smelting thing should be destroyed!" Onslaught has arrived. Fusion misses Impulse with his grasp attack. Sheng strikes Catechism with and now the world will see you for what you truly are. Motormaster howls with pain and rage, attempting to kick Ramhorn away. Hopefully into a bunch of wailing foxes. Motormaster succeeds in grasping Ramhorn, throwing it off-balance. Soundwave reaches forward to grab both Sheng and Catechism and slam them into each other to get them to stop fighting so he can steal the book. Or at least that's what the plan is, let's see how it goes from here. "Release book to Decepticon custody," he repeats, blandly. Soundwave succeeds in grasping Sheng, throwing her off-balance. Soundwave misses Catechism with his grasp attack. IN SOVIET EAST FOXWORLD Watching the carnage on the news, the premier of East Foxworld, Ninetalin, grunts. "It's worse than we thought. Ready the missiles. We must wipe Fox Angeles off the map... if Foxworld is ever to truly be safe." BACK IN FOXINGTON SQUARE Catechism is totally Decepticon custody! That, and she will totally steal this book from Soundwave and then go hide behind Shockwave, if Soundwave tries to take the book away from her. She roars, "Knowledge is precious, Autobot! I kill only lives, pitiful lives, but you woul kill ideas themselves, and that is a sin I cannot allow, heretic!" She tries to keep a grip on the book, one-handed, although her damaged worst make it tough. She manages to get out of the way of Soudnwave, and she withdraws her whip, trying to knock Sheng's feet out from under her. Catechism strikes Sheng with Electrified Whip. Ramhorn is launched like a football and after a long arching flight, he crashes down into the one road, digging up a short trench with his impact. A visible leg in the dust and rubble twitches. One of the benefits of being a speedster is fast reactions. In Impulse's case, it's also a matter of being able to recognize threats incoming. Fusion... poor Fusion seems almost to be moving in slow-motion, in some ways. Time flows normally... but Fusion finds nothing but empty air where Impulse had been. Maybe a blur of gold, black and red, but that's about it. His optics narrow, and suddenly he dives forward as Soundwave grabs at Sheng, intent on taking Catechism's legs right out from under her. That Book, so far as he's concerned, is still up for grabs. Impulse succeeds in grasping Catechism, throwing it off-balance. Thrust picks up a two tailed fox who cries, "Sonic!" Thrust shrugs, "Foxfire, come do your worse and I will let this pathetic whelp of your species survive!" He grins grimly at Foxfire, "Or are you too busy drinking from your toilet bowl again? " Foxfire turns toward Thrust, the flames dying down somewhat. "Release him, Thrust," he snarls dangerously. "I will accept you challenge." He stalks toward the Seeker. Thrust puts down Tails and looks at Foxfire, "Accepted. I, TRUST, am a thrusworthy Decepticon!" He then gives a puzzled look, "Waait... what?!" <'Decepticon'> Motormaster says, "Where in slag did they pull that book from? Maybe that's where they keep the energy source, too. Y'know, with their religious crap." Thrust puts down Tails and looks at Foxfire, "Accepted. I, TRUST, am a thrustworthy Decepticon!" He then gives a puzzled look, "Waait... what?!" Motormaster stands, seeming a bit distracted. He looks around the battlefield but takes no further action for now. <'Decepticon'> Monitor says, "Energy source is irrevalent. The book is our priority" Markdown rises up from the fountain, rubbing his head. He happens to look at his reflection in the mirror, then feels the flour that had been coated across his body. "Huh," he says as he begins to kneed the substance, made doughy by its exposure to water. Soon, he fashions a makeshift fox mask and ears for himself, and cries out, "Er, ahem! People of Foxworld! I am the prophet of the, uh, Fox God! Do not fear these strange and troubled times, for when the Foxture comes, you shall all be delived to the Foxy Land! Your Fox God is a kind god, and he needs your help to repel the Decepticons!" He sighs to himself. If they actually believe that then maybe he should let the Decepticons destroy the whole planet. Foxfire stares at Thrust. "You're strange," he comments. "Well, then...let's go!" He crouches, then rushes and lunges, attempting to latch onto Thrust's arm. Foxfire strikes Thrust with Bite. Silverbolt puts this group down and sighs. "see if you can get him to a hospital. I'm so sorry this happened." he says before running back towards the action and snatches up more foxes....including the one Thrust put down as he runs. he cradles them carefully as he runs out of the area with them in his hands. Sheng's free arm is grabbed painfully tight at the elbow and she struggles to work free. She offers another scream of pain, muffled by her jaws clenching tight as the electrified whip hits her legs, knocking them out from under her and damaging the circuits that control them underneath. For an instant, as the electricity archs over her, her talons unsheild and the femmes hand digs INTO the book, befoer Sheng snaps her gaze to that hand and teh sheilds snap back into place. At the very least she's now got a better grip on teh blasted thing. She tries to gather her legs under her, aiming a kick up at the joint of Soundwave's arm, trying to get free. Sheng misses Soundwave with her HERE! See the stars for free attack. <'Decepticon'> Motormaster says, "Book. Right." "You would protect a race of creatures who would imprison us!?" Ramjet shouts at the ghostly Markdown. "As a Decepticon, I am duty-bound to defending Cybertron. Even against dissident idiots like yourself!" He charges forward, thrusting his arm at Markdown in the process. The black laser-cannon lining his arm discharges, closing the distance between Autobot and Decepticon with searing laserfire. "So, /die/!" Ramjet misses Markdown with his M61A-1 20mm attack. Monitor snarls as Impulse jumps into the fight for the books. The Insecticon may not like the attitude Catechism is having at the moment but at least she's attempting to save the book...Soundwave's actions seems rather odds to him, Monitor will have to investigate that ince they're back home but meanwhile, Impulse must be delt with. Raising his rifle once again, the decepticon fires it right towards Impulse's face. Sunder has arrived. Monitor strikes Impulse with ballistic. Thrust grins as Foxfire bites him. "Oh, so a biter? Meh, Sunder has done much worse with his teeth. But I doubt he has rabies like you!" He reaches out with his free arm and attempts to brush Foxfire off him! Soundwave withdraws his hand from Sheng to avoid taking damage. "Destruction (destruction..).." resonates darkly through the square, as the red in his optic deepens. That hamfist? Now it's heading for Sheng's face, opening at the last moment into a broad, clutching grab. Thrust strikes Foxfire with Jazz Hand Slap!. Soundwave succeeds in grasping Sheng, throwing her off-balance. Catechism gets knocked over by Impulse. She tries to keep that one, frail, damaged hand on the Book, reaching up her other hand, trying to forcibly drag Sheng down with her, if only to get the Book down in a bit closer. There's... a hole through one of her wings? When did that happen? (Answer: Quickswitch.) Catechism strikes Sheng with Dragging You Down To My Level. Silverbolt gets another group of foxes out of the area.....and runs right for Soundwave.....trying to yank him off of Sheng. Silverbolt succeeds in grasping Soundwave, throwing him off-balance. Foxfire is knocked off Thrust, but he manages to land on his feet. "So I have rabies, do I?" He smirks. "Well, then...guess you just got infected!" Claws extended, he swipes at the Seeker's leg. Foxfire misses Thrust with his Slash attack. Markdown, or maybe that should be FOXDOWN, ulps at seeing the cannon aimed at him. He ducks down at the last second, avoiding the blast, and charges out of the fountain. "Sorry, Ramjet, but, ah, we can always play later?" He springs up and leaps at Soundwave, growling, "I have all kinds of payback to give to you, buddy!" Markdown misses Soundwave with his grasp attack. Motormaster considers blasting Silverbolt in the back while the Aerialbot is mucking about with dying foxes, but his opponent suddenly returns to the fray and the moment is lost. Instead, he pulls forth his sword and charges across the battlefield. In a world full of anthromorphix Fox people... you'd think there'd be more cunning...